Sweet sugar and deadly poison
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Bubbles finds out Butch has a sick desire for her. He gives her a deal she can't refuse trapping her into his web as the deadly poison in his heart threatens to consume her.
1. Chapter 1

.*This is my FIRST Butch×Bubbles fan fic so please be nice lol*

(Bubbles pov)

I cough up blood and look at my sisters, who were worse than I. The ruffs just wouldn't give up and we were suffering big time. Buttercup tackled Brick sending them into the river, Boomer attacked Blossom shooting her body up into the sky.

I looked around for Butch who I couldn't find until he kicked me into the run down mill. I cough up more blood and look up at a smirking Butch. "I love watching pretty girls bleed" he chuckles darkly making me shiver "it's hot". "Shut the hell up Butch!" I yell glaring at the green ruff who eyed me with a strange look that made being near him a bit creepy.

"You look so innocent but your words tell me otherwise" Butch smirked walking towards me. I get up and run to punch him, he blocked it knocking me onto my back. I cough feeling winded, I look into his deep emerald eyes to find coldness.

I lost contact with his eyes, they were looking at something with a flicker of fire in them. I look to what his eyes were on and turn red, my shirt was ripped exposing my bra. I back against the wall and cover myself. "I don't even have to work hard not as fun but hey I'll take it" he cackled evily and in a flash of green he had me pinned against the wall.

"What that fuck are you talking about?!" I say looking for an escape but everything was too risky. "Oh Bubbles none of your sisters interested me but for some reason my eye was caught by you" his gaze darkened as my fear showed. "What?" I say my eyes wide as his smirk widened.

"Such a beautiful innocence that I can toy with" he got close to my ear "I makes me so happy to watch someone like you completely change and morph into how I see fit" he said making me more nervous.

"I got a little deal to propose sugar" he whispered into my ear with a creepy chuckle making my heart race. "And what's that?" I ask trying but failing to look unaffected by him. "Become mine... or I will make your life a living hell" he whispered in a sickly amused tone.

"And if I say no?" I look at him, he was muscle and appeal but cold and heartless, he was deadly like poison. His sinister laugh echoed in the mill making me go pale in fear. "I kill hundreds of innocent bystanders, maybe even your family...the professor is getting old" he said smirking dragging his hand on my exposed chest.

"You wouldn't..." I say beginning to tear up "you bastard". "I'll give you some time to think sugar I'll be talking to you again in the future" he laughed he kissed me making me gasp in fear and arousal. I have never been kissed or touched by anyone like this He was experienced and rough i felt myself enjoy it, I didn't want to.

He cupped my breasts through my bra giving them a hard and almost painful squeeze. He moved his lips to my neck sucking and roughly biting it. I let out a confused moan and squirm in his hold. He backs away admiring his work, I look to see a huge hickey on my neck. He laughs evily releasing me from the wall giving me the chance to run.

I have never flew faster than I had that moment. I land on an abandoned building and crumble to the ground. I couldn't believe what just happened to me, knowing I had no escape now from him. I still hear that sick twisted laugh in my head, I feel my tears start to surface making my vision blurred.

I let out a scream and cry, if I didn't let this happen people will die. I had no choice, next time I see him I had to say even though everything inside me told me no I knew it was pointless now.

He knew my fear, who I loved, what I stand for. He used against me for his own sick amusement and I fell right into his trap. I am now deeper into this hole than I can ever escape from.

I dreaded our next encounter, telling him what he wanted was going to be the lowest moment of my life. Even my sisters couldn't help me now, they were more at risk than anyone.

And I couldn't wait until he was finished with me. So I could live life before he showed his face.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

*I'm glad some enjoy this :) here is chapter 2*

( Bubbles pov )

I walk into my room looking like hell, my sisters were there looking at me in confusion. "Why did you run off?" Buttercup asked in an angry tone. "I don't wanna talk about it..." I say sitting ok my bed. "Why-" I interrupted my sister "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" I yell my blue eyes a much darker shade.

"As you wish Bubbles..." Blossom said making Buttercup open her mouth and close it instantly. "I need a shower..." I say they nod leaving to there respective rooms. I get in my shower and crumble to the bottom of the tub.

I silently cry "Why so sad little blue" I feel a hand on me. I turned my head seeing his face I scream but I open my eyes and nothing was here. I was hallucinating out of fear, like a nightmare I couldn't escape.

"Bubbles is everything alright?" I hear Blossom outside the door. "I-I am fine..." I say as I feel the hot water cascade on my body. "Okay..." she sounded upset, but how could she possibly understand?

She couldn't, neither of them. They weren't weak like me, they could defend themselves. But knowing Butch it wouldn't matter if someone had defenses like Fort Knox, because he'd eventually break them.

He hit the weakness dead on, for what a fuck toy? I bet that's all I was to him... I got out drying off, I wince slightly at the cut on my face. I put on my pajamas and sat on my bed. I look to my window and stiffened, I knew right now that wasn't a hallucination. I see him there eyes glowing watching me, I feel a breeze as he opened my window.

"Shut that door and lock it!...Now!" He said in a quiet but commanding tone. I get up without my mind telling me to. I shut the door locking it, it all happened in show motion. "I want my answer...and I don't feel like waiting so tell me!" He said wrapping his arms around me from behind pulling me into an almost painful hold.

"Yes..." I whisper, almost crying. "Speak louder Bubbles I couldn't hear that" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I said yes..." I say a little bit louder. "You come to my house tomorrow... come through my window... I expect you there around 8:00 pm" he said in a dominant tone "don't...be...late" he whispered turning me around roughly and kissing me like before.

I feel tears slide down my face as my body gave in on its own accord. He broke the kiss shortly after licking my tears chuckling darkly. "Save the crying for when I claim you" he cackled evily. "Fuck you..." I whisper trying not to cry. "Oh sweet heart I plan on it" he whispered into my ear making me jump out of his hold.

This surprised him for only a second and after that he walked to the window and flew away. That sick fuck...even in my home I wasn't safe from him.

He was everywhere and I couldn't be safe until I gave up the most sacred thing a woman has. "Yo Bubbles can I come?" I hear Buttercup at my door. I get up unlocking it, I see worry on her face. "I'm sorry for getting angry earlier" she said hugging me.

I nodded and faked a smile telling her good night. But as soon as that door closed I let out a shake breath and walk to my art area. I without thinking start painting, it took an hour of blind painting. I look at it, I painted him! But not how people saw him.

It was how I saw him, a monster, a murderer, poison. He had those same eyes but everything around him was contained in a green fire. Everything living around him dead. I had been staring at it for so long the paint dried. I grabbed the painting and threw it across the room.

I haunts my creativity as well...my only escape was gone. I had nothing now, I drop to the floor and lay there. I feel the rug, it was so soft but I couldn't be there forever. I close my eyes and see his, I open my eyes to see Blossom staring into them. "Are you okay?" She was kneeling above me.

"I told you...I'm fine" I say coldly making her flinch. She looks at the thrown canvas and I get up and grab it. "Good night..." she said walking out of my room. I felt bad for lying and hurting them, but I couldn't let them know.

I would never be able to live if they were gone. I'd drink antidote x and die before I let that happen. I decided to go to sleep and that laying in bed would somewhat relax me.

I hear my cellphone ring, I sigh and pick it up. "What" I draw out in a tired tone. "Entertain me..." it was the sick asshole. "What do you want?!" I ask in annoyance. "Touch yourself with me here on the phone" he demanded chuckling which through the phone was the creepiest.

"I can't do that my sisters will hear..." I whisper nervously "how did you even get this number". "I have my ways...and if you don't I'll kill this old woman at the bus stop across from my window" he warned me, I knew he wasn't bluffing.

I sigh and lay on my bed "what do you want me to do..." I say in a sad, but complying tone. "Lose the pants" he demanded. I pull them off holding back tears "now what?..." it was almost a whisper I was so afraid. "Touch yourself" he said in a very clouded and dark tone. "Where?..." it came out like a squeak.

"Your fucking vagina" he in a loud vioce, now that was fucking scary. I had no choice but to do it for him. I touch myself but had no clue what I was doing "Butch I don't even know how to do this" I feel my breath become short. I was terrified about this.

"I will guide you then" he said in a mocking and amused tone. I felt my breath hitch and my hands clenching. "Use your fingers and rub it" he commanded and I obey doing as he told me. I feel myself shakily breath as I did what he said "good blue...put 2 inside yourself" he said even more commanding.

I do it and release a strangled cry of pleasure and fear. I remembered I could put a soundproof aura around myself, I do it to spare myself the shame of my sisters catching me do this for that sick asshole on the other end.

"I can make sounds now..." I say glumly "I put a soundproof barrier around myself so your...whatever this is won't traumatize my family" I sounded angry, good I'll let know he can't control my emotions. "Hahaha...good then I won't hold back on my commands" he said with a sick satisfaction.

"Continue what I told you before but faster.." he was almost growling "I now I know don't have to hold back be LOUD" he had that dark tone but his breathing changed...was he masturbating to this? That's so fucked up...

I continued as he told me and let out the moans afraid of angering him. "Mmmm that's fucking great" he almost had a animalistic tinge to his voice. I was so humiliated from liking this, and he knew it. "Now use your other hand to run your clit" he demanded me his breathing got faster.

I do that and feel something I've never felt before I felt like a burn inside me i feel my breathing quicken. "Fucking do it Bubbles I know you are about to" he sounded so...so...fuck. I scream and hear something between a moan and a growl from him. "I'm done with you for tonight..." he said hanging up.

I start to cry, I just had my first orgasam in front of him. I was drowned by humiliation and guilt. I cried until I fell asleep under my covers never taking that soundproof barrier off until I did.

*0.0 Butch you sick fuck... well that was chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

*the last chapter was ONLY the beginning of what Bubbles has to do dun dun duuun continue reading and find out*

( Bubbles pov )

I wake up and look like a sight for sore eyes. I had green paint on my face, my hair was tangled, my eyes were glazed over. It's like just being near him just took me over instantly.

I get out of bed seeing my pants on the floor remembering that "phone call" from last night. I shudder in fear, that man has some issues.

I put on a robe and didn't bother to clean up. At least I didn't have school today or tomorrow it was a long weekend. I don't know if I could handle being near so many people. Worse enough Butch attends the same school I do so I know he'll be creepy there too.

I walk into the kitchen and see my sisters Buttercup gives me a nod and continues her routine. Blossom was doing dishes and gave me a look of pure concern. I grab a banana and just go back to my room.

I eat and then go on my laptop and began playing a simple mind game. In the middle of it I jump when a message pops up on my screen.

Butch= playing a little mind game sugar...

I stare at it feeling fear, knowing I had to reply and dreading it. My hands started typing and I get up and lock my door. There was no way in hell someone was going to see this sick crap.

Bubbles= yea I'd rather be doing that instead of talking to you...

Butch= harsh I thought you'd miss me...

I can't believe how he can toy with people so easily. I felt a hate stronger than anything I've ever felt all towards him.

Bubbles= I would miss anyone but you...

Butch= awwwww do you hate me lil Bubbles ;)

I growl and feel my hands clenching. He needed to get out of my head. He needed to leave me alone.

Bubbles= yes... with everything in me

Butch= good keep it that way cupcake...

Butch= remember our little visit tonight 8:00 pm

Bubbles= how could I forget...

Butch= wear a skirt... don't disobey me

I feel so fucking much like a sex slave right now. Why did I have to fight him yesterday, If I didn't I wouldn't be in this mess.

Bubbles= fine...anything else?

Butch= no bra

I sigh in annoyance of course he'd ask for that. I hear my phone ring and I stiffen. I get up and answer it. You guessed it it's Butch.

"So you are going to get a pen and paper and you are going to write this down" he said no introduction...he didn't need it. I grab the items and sit at my desk "what now?" I ask in a tired voice. "6425 main street Townsville" he barked out so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"Anything else?..." I begin to feel uneasy and he knew it. "Are you still shaken from our game last night sugar?" He sounded so condescending right now. "What do you think?..." I ask him my annoyance clearly peaking through. "Hehehe you got an addittude sugar...be careful I'd watch your tone" he said in clear warning.

"Is that all" he almost had me in tears again. "For now...it is" he said hanging up with no hesitation. Thank god I didn't have to do something dirty during that interaction. I now let it sink in, I was seeing that monster tonight.

"Fuck..." I say in fear and annoyance. I close my computer and go to take a shower. I felt so damn dirty from last night. I get in and sit on the bottom put the plug in letting it slowly start to fill the tub. I don't know why but when it was full enough I laid down and stuck my head under.

It was quite and calm, I couldn't hear that laugh like this. I stay that way for a long time. I began to feel my throat open and close fighting for air, I wanted to stay like this. I get up gasping for air and see Blossom opened the curtain looking at me in confusion and fear.

"Get out" I say almost in tears. "Bubbles...why?" She sounded almost like a whisper. "Please just get out" I start crying and pull the plug. I shut the curtain and hear her leave.

Did I just try to kill myself? I felt so free. I get up and wash myself I needed to be spotless in my head. I needed to wash him away, but I couldn't. He seeped within me flowing through my veins, slowly tainting me.

I get out and I lock my bedroom door. My wet body dripping everywhere. I go to dry off, I put on a tank top, a skirt, and sweater to hide the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra.

Even if I was small, my chest didn't want to be. It was bigger than average making his request that much more uncomfortable. I hear I knock on my door and I freeze. "Bubbles please open the door...we need to talk to you...please?" Blossom sounded like she was crying.

I couldn't do this to them...they were my sisters. I get up and open the door and feel myself trapped in a hug from her and Buttercup. "We know you don't want to talk about anything...you don't have to, but please don't think that life is over from one obstacle" Blossom said hugging me tighter.

"It's good you got dressed because we taking you out until dinner" Buttercup said putting her arms around me and Blossom. I nod, hanging out with them sounded nice. I grab my purse and...my phone. Blossom held my hand and we all took off out the door.

We land at the mall Blossom brings me into a clothing store and had her and I try on some clothes. I started to feel better, I did dread tonight but I just enjoyed my family. I knew now that I was keeping them safe, even though I was sacrificing myself.

*time skip*

We are at the food court and it's about 4:00. I look around feeling like I'm being watched. I see him, smirking and twirling a set of keys around his fingers. I think me fear showed because he smirked wider. I turn to my sisters and they are looking at me again in concern.

"Is something or someone bothering you?" Buttercup said looking around. I look to see he was gone and I let out a sigh. I feel someone text me and I look at my phone.

(Butch* Enjoying yourself sugar)

(Bubbles* stop following me please)

I keep a poker face and my sisters go back to eating. I feel another text and fight myself from showing any emotions.

(Butch* you're a good actress around your sisters aren't you little Bubbles...meet me by the girls bathroom you know what happens if you don't)

(Bubbles*...I'm coming)

"I'll be right back guys, I have to use the washroom" I say seeing them nod I leave. I see that mother fucker leaning against the wall smirking. "Go inside" he tells me pointing to the bathroom. I walk inside and he followed it was empty, I thank all the luck that nobody else was in there at that moment.

He pushed me into a stall and I look up at him in fear. "Oh no addittude this time" he said pinning me against the stall. I whimper shivering in fear, I feel my legs shake. "Seeing you like this makes my body do some terrible things" he cackled putting his knee between my legs lifting me up from the floor. "Please don't" I say in fear.

"Put that sound proof aura around us I don't want interruptions" he ordered and I did it. I was doing this for my family and innocent people, that's what I thought to keep myself together.

He lifted my shirt and grinned evily "good girl Bubbles" I watched him eye me with arousal "for a little girl these are nice" he jiggled them in his hands. I shudder in fear and disgust, he moved his leg making it rub my crotch. I blush burying my head in his shoulder letting out a shaky breath.

"Fuck that reaction was perfect" he growled jerking my head back kissing my neck. He didn't stop moving his leg, in fact he moved it faster. "If I knew any better, I'd say you are very much enjoying what I'm doing" he got closer to my ear "I'm tempted to take that virginity of yours right here in a public bathroom". My eyes snap open in shock and fear.

"Please not here..." I whimpered, I felt him grope me and I cry out. "Are these sensitive sugar" he smirked pinching my nipples. "I...uh...fuck" I couldn't help but moan. Even if he was a sociopath, he was experienced and I wasn't.

"Give me your hand!" He said sternly and I let him grab it. My eyes widened in shock when he wrapped it around his throbbing erection. "Stroke it...slowly" he commanded his breathing becoming heavy. I close my eyes and move my hand. I hear him moan groping my ass hard.

I feel one of his hands slip under my skirt and into my panties. I whimpered again at the sensation. "You are so fucking wet right now" he smiled his breathing changed every stoke I made with my hand.

He fingered me angling his fingers I cursed him for hitting my god damn g-spot so quickly. My hand on him moved faster on its own accord as I again felt myself build up.

I feel him bite my neck making me cry out having my second orgasam in a fucking bathroom stall. He groaned and I felt him release himself on my hand. He put me down and I look at my hand in disgust.

"You can go now" he said letting me leave. I fixed myself and walked out. I instantly washed my hands I look into the mirror and see him behind me. I look away and feel him in my ear again "see you in my room blue" with that he left.

I spray purfume from my purse on myself. I look in the mirror and see an evident bite mark in my neck. I glare at it and I search my purse and find my foundation and started covering it. After I was done with that I fixed my hair. I looked like nothing happened, but inside me something did.

I leave the bathroom and find my sisters in deep conversation. "Hey Bubbles what took you so long?" Blossom asked suspiciously. "I had to freshen up" I say sitting down. "Crap it's 5:00" we should be going" Buttercup said standing up. Blossom and I follow leaving the mall.

*I told my boyfriend what happened in the last chapter and he asked if I was okay XD yes I'm fine*

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

*Here is chapter 4 I suggest listening to the songs noted playing to enhance the creep factory*

(Bubbles pov )

I float outside his window and wait for him. I stay there for too long making me knock on his window. I jump from him instantly appearing at the window with a evil smirk. He opened it I hear a song that I've heard Buttercup listen to before start playing. What the lyrics were saying was kinda creepy. (Closer by nine inch nails)

He pulled me into his room and kissed me roughly. My breathing hitches as I feel him roughly deepen the kiss. "I make you mine tonight little Bubbles, try to enjoy it because it might be fun" he laughed evily and pushed me on the bed.

He got on top of me and began taking my sweater off. I felt numb and finally let myself submit. I did something that I didn't expect myself to do. I kissed him he didn't kiss me, this brought something out of him that was truly terrifying.

He growled out and ripped my tank top, he started biting and sucking all over my torso bruising the skin. I started moaning my body was taken over by him I no longer thought, I did. I feel him bite my stomach hard drawing blood. I scream out at the sensation, confusing my senses making me take it as pleasure.

I see him tear off his shirt and saw everything, his tattoos, scars, his power. He kissed me again and I feel my body start to shake. He flipped me on my knees with my butt in the air.

I gasp feeling my underwear get pulled down. I feel him stick his face in my most private area. He began to roughly suck on it, I felt my arms become weak.

I started moaning but I felt burning tears spill out of my eyes. Were they from shame, fear, pain, pleasure? I could not tell. I feel his teeth sink into me again hard but not too hard. I scream out. He just rubs his hand on my vagina admiring it in a sick twisted way.

I see him take his pants off and feel the tears start pouring faster. I feel him drag his nails down my back. I hiss at the feeling and clenched the sheets. He leaned over my back biting my shoulder. I look at it and see the blood trickle. Feel him grab my ass and position himself behind it his erection in front of his main destination, his ultimate desire.

I feel him roughly enter me, no holding back. Not that I expected him to. He already went at a fast pace not slowing down for me. He spread my legs wider, his grip on my hips began to hurt. I moan and cry at the same time, he was literally an animal.

I feel that sensation in my abdomen build, I feel myself tighten around him. He released a growl that could be compared to a roar. I felt him grab my hair and yank it back making me scream.

He went harder and I felt myself release around him. "Ah yeah fuck" I hear him grunt and feel him release inside of me. He didn't stop and continued to screw my already tired and in pain body. I feel myself build up again and release faster than the other times.

I felt him go harder, and faster. A few minutes went by and he finally released into me for the last time. He fell on top of me, his breathing was rugged and harsh. I felt myself become too weak as he finally was finished claiming me.

(Pain by Three Days Grace) he got up and did something I didn't expect. He threw a blanket on me and sat at his desk chair smoking a cigarette. "We're not finished this little game of ours blue... I plan to do this until I grow tired of it" he blew out smoke and I feel my hands wrap around myself.

"I'm feeling generous...I'll leave you alone tomorrow only to heal from this so I can do it again" he chuckled darkly.

*Meanwhile outside the window*

"I'm can't believe what I..." pink eyes began to tear up "She wouldn't let him do this without a reason".

"Is she not telling me to protect us..." the eyes were Blossom's. She found the address on Bubble's desk.

The pink puff dropped to the ground and started crying. "I can't save her...we can't" she hurt so much to see her younger sister get her virginity taken so harshly "they are too powerful now...I must keep this a secret until I can save her".

Blossom flew away and didn't stop until she reached her room. "That why she tried to..." Blossom felt ashamed knowing she had to let the strongest ruff get away with something she wanted to kill him for.

*what do you think Blossom will do to help her sister escape from the monster known as butch*

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

*the aftermath of chapter 4 Bubbles finally gets home*

( Bubbles pov )

I finally get home, and I hurt so badly. I enter my window and drop to the floor. I feel every part of my body fight me when I try to get up. I curl up into a ball and start crying. He hurt me so much and he wanted more! He really was messed in the head.

I hear my door open and see Blossom standing there, her mascara and eyeliner was all over her face. It looked like she'd been crying for a very long time. She walked up to me and laid down next to me on the floor. She pulled me close to her holding me to her chest like a mother would a child.

She began to sing a lullaby to me

Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright.

May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.

Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight

With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight

Bright angels beside my darling abide

They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast

They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast

For the first time in days I truly felt safe I stopped crying. She continued to hold me "I'm sorry Bubbles... I'm so sorry" I felt I pull in my chest. Why was she saying that she was "sorry". She continued to sing to me.

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,

Lavender's green

When you are King, dilly dilly,

I shall be Queen

Lavender's green dilly, dilly

Lavender's blue

You must love me, dilly, dilly

'cause I love you.

Who told you so, dilly dilly,

Who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,

That told me so

Call up your friends, dilly, dilly

Set them to work

Some to the plough, dilly dilly,

Some to the fork

Some to the hay, dilly dilly,

Some to thresh corn

Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,

Keep ourselves warm

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,

Lavender's green

When you are King, dilly dilly,

I shall be Queen

I was starting to feel tired. I felt her get up and lift me from the floor. She carried to my bed, laying me down. I feel her lay next to me again holding me. It felt like she was trying to protect me from something. But she never stopped singing lullabies to me.

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Day is a breaking in my soul

Where are our dear mothers

Where are our dear mothers

Where are our dear mothers

Day is a breaking in my soul

They have gone to heaven a shouting

They have gone to heaven a shouting

They have gone to heaven a shouting

Day is a breaking in my soul

Where are our dear fathers

Oh, where are our dear fathers

Where are our dear fathers

Day is a breaking in my soul

They are in the valley praying

They are in the valley praying

They are in the valley praying

Day is a breaking in my soul.

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Day is a breaking in my soul

Verses can also be combined as in the following version

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Day is a-breaking in my soul

Oh where are our dear fathers?

Oh where are our dear fathers?

They're down in the valley a-praying

Day is a-breaking in my soul

Oh, where are our dear mothers?

Oh, where are our dear mothers?

They've gone to heaven a-shouting

Day is a-breaking in my soul

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Bright morning stars are rising

Day is a-breaking in my soul

She held me tighter and I felt another emotion from her, it was anger. I feel her put something in my arms it was octti. I held him and smelled her, she smelled like roses and cherryblossom. She smelled like something so kind and warm.

I felt myself nodding off, like I was fighting to stay awake to feel this comfort and love much longer. She sang to me the last lullaby of the night.

My Bonnie lies over the ocean

My Bonnie lies over the sea

My Bonnie lies over the ocean

Oh bring back my Bonnie to me

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me

Last night as I lay on my pillow

Last night as I lay on my bed

Last night as I lay on my pillow

I dreamed that my Bonnie was dead*

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me

Oh blow ye the winds o'er the ocean

And blow ye the winds o'er the sea

Oh blow ye the winds o'er the ocean

And bring back my Bonnie to me

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me

The winds have blown over the ocean

The winds have blown over the sea

The winds have blown over the ocean

And brought back my Bonnie to me

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me

Bring back, bring back

Bring back my Bonnie to me

The last thing I heard before the night faded was Blossom saying "you'll be free soon... I promise" I finally realized that she knew. And that she was hiding me from him.

To be continued

*I admit even though this was comforting Bubbles it's kinda terrifying knowing what just happened to Bubbles*


	6. Chapter 6

*This entire chapter will be Blossom pov so shit is going to get fucking interesting*

She felt a nervous pull in her stomach as she walked through the dark hallway only lit up by red flamed torches. This is the only place she knows could help her in her quest to help her damaged sister. She was about to do something very risky, but she knew that this person always kept a deal and definitely wanted something from her in the first place.

"Blossom what a pleasant surprise my dear" his feminine voice filled the room as she entered. "You know why I'm here" Blossom said sternly, keeping her ground was hard. "Oh dear that I do" he said the end in that booming voice that made her heart pound.

"Your child has taken quite a sexual fascination with someone in my family... I know you have wanted me in that way for a long time... I'm willing to give myself to you for as long as you desire and in the end I have your aid in saving my sister" Blossom wasn't afraid of this, she wasn't a virgin anyways.

"Hmm... Blossom you know how to catch my attention..." he disappeared and reappeared behind her " that's what I have always found irresistible about you..." he purred licking the shell of her ear. "So you're considering my deal?" Blossom asked as his grip around her tightened.

"Yes... I am... but I need a trial of what you can do dear" his voice held a sadistic and sexual tone to it. Blossom turned to face him, grabbing the red ribbon that held her hair and let it unravel as her long hair came loose. "Such beauty... continue" Blossom could tell he was was enjoying this. She unbuttoned her silk white blouse revealing herself to him.

"Yes very nice... get on the desk dear" he ordered and she did so. He was scanning her body see what this deal had to offer. "Let me see the main attraction dear" his claws poked the edge of her skirt. Blossom lifted her legs and spread them. His claws moved aside the fabric of her panties as he smirked at the sight of her sex.

"Yes such beauty will be a treat to me..." he purred pulling the redhead to him. "So we have a deal?" Blossom asked seriously. "Yes... you be mine for an earth month and I will free Bubbles when I am finished" he replied lowering Blossom on to the desk.

"It is settled... I am now at your will... do as you wish" Blossom let herself give in knowing Bubbles would be free soon. The demon grinned with glee, crashing his lips on to hers. Blossom moaned knowing being responsive would please him.

The time went by slowly as he claimed Blossom as his own. Moans and growls could be heard from the demon's office. Yes the evil HIM had wanted Blossom for so long and finally his boy's infatuation with young Bubbles brought the redhead beauty to him. Little did she know that he was the reason she found the address leading to Butch and Bubbles.

It all ended, Blossom was covered in sweat. A knock sounded on the demon's door causing a very annoyed and loud growl to emit from him. Blossom fixed herself still seated on the desk.

"What" his voice boomed. In walked his dear boys, the green ruff caught Blossom's gaze. 'Something is off with her, I might need to watch my back when I play with Bubbles' the ruff thought and raised a brow. "Why is a powder poof here" Brick glared. "Do not question my business boy!" HIM's black smoke came around him.

"Why are you here?" Boomer asked the redhead who did not respond. "I want you boys to go to the black market for me... now leave the list of items is where it always is... GO!" He snarled when he said go.

They left without another word, Brick did look through the keyhole to see his "father" graze an affectionate claw on the power puff leader's cheek. 'What the hell?' Brick thought leaving. "Thank you for the wonderful evening my dear... you should go now before someone decides to snoop again" he said and Blossom left his office not changing her stance.

As she was about to exit Brick showed up in front of her. "What was that shit back there?!" He seethed. "My business not yours... now excuse me but I need to get home now" with that answer she left him to glare at her.

Blossom returned home to take care of Bubbles before Butch made another round on her. She looked at her poor sister who sat in her room painting. "Where did you go Blossom?" Buttercup asked her from the door way of her green room. "Just decided to go for a walk" Blossom said smiling, putting on her best acting face.

"Alright" Buttercup smiles going back into her room. Blossom saw the guarded look on Bubbles, she probably didn't remember the night before. Blossom didn't want to question her or bring it up. She knew Bubbles would be safe soon.

Him had a fondness of the redhead and that was a good thing to use to her advantage. The most powerful being in the world was going to use Blossom as his pet. Blossom kept her mind far from the hurt of it to keep herself from being scarred like Bubbles. The leader had her best attributes and that was one of them.

She would have to be careful not to let the boys find out about her little deal with their father, especially Butch who was the main cause of this. The look he gave her put her on guard, she'd have to keep her mouth shut like Bubbles.

Blossom went into her room and decided to soak in the bath. She decided to make it a little more eventful knowing she no doubt had an audience of said demon. Every movement was slow and careful, like how the events of earlier went down.

This would be absolutely necessary for the entire month. Bubbles on the other hand did remember the night before and kept quite to protect her eldest sister on her attempt to fix something way beyond them. Now all they really had to do was wait... for now.

To be continued

*so there ya go major freaking plot point here :)*


	7. Chapter 7

*Blossom in the last chap... jeez lol I wanted a complex and dramatic story and adding HIM certainly did it*

( Bubbles pov )

Blossom smelled different when she tucked me in tonight. Like soot, sweat and musk with a mix of her usual scent. I knew for a fact Blossom didn't go for a walk, and I also knew she snuck out this morning.

I get a text and roll my eyes, already knew who it was. It was a text from Butch but what it said certainly caught me off guard.

Butch* Your sister... why was she with HIM?

Bubbles* I thought you were gonna leave me be until tomorrow...

Butch* stop avoiding the question... tell me... NOW

Bubbles* probably to keep him in check, that's none of my business Butch

Butch* whatever... I have a request for tomorrow... I visited the adult shop in Fairplay... you are putting on a show for me tomorrow...

Bubbles* When?...

Butch* 7:00 pm don't be late...

Bubbles* is that all?

Butch* for now... I'd rest if I were you... I want you to be able to take my little game ;)

Bubbles* whatever...

I glare at my phone, Blossom was with HIM... I hope it was something that isn't going to cause trouble. I have enough with Butch, I don't need to worry about Blossom trying to save me and getting caught.

I would keep quiet to everyone else, but now I needed to talk to Blossom. I get up and walk to her room, I look through the keyhole of her door for anything. She was on her bed reading, perfect for me to speak with her.

I knock on her door "come in..." I here her say in a tired voice. I enter her room and see her look at me in concern. "You okay?" She asks putting her book down. "Why were you with... HIM?" I ask seeing her look down in defeat. "I can't lie... I saw you and Butch yesterday... so I am now trying to help you... HIM is the only person who has power over those boys... and I have something he wants... so I need to be more careful because Butch obviously voiced that he saw me there this evening..." Blossom said and I look at her in shock.

"What does he want from you?" I ask nervously. "Let me worry about that sis... give me some time... but for now pretend that we didn't have this talk" she got up and hugged me.

I nod, I had to trust my sister with this even though the thought of HIM and her associating scared me. I enter my room and sighed, what worried me was keeping this from Buttercup. Now that Blossom knew was a danger zone in itself.

I lay down in my bed, I needed to sleep because tomorrow was going to be tiring.

(Blossom pov )

I needed to be more careful with this. Getting caught there by the boys was a huge no-no. I sigh, I needed to do this away from the prying eyes of the ruffs. Brick would be hard to evade again, but I had no other choice. I didn't know how long Butch would do this to Bubbles for and I needed to do this.

I knew this would be complex but I hoped HIM would like always keep his end of the deal. Then I remembered one thing that would make this deal inevitable to us both. I get out the book I needed and the one thing that I had to use. I grabbed the dagger of sin, a beckon to bring him.

I cut my hand and draw the needed symbols to summon the demon himself. He of course appeared making my room cold and a red hue surround it. "Seeing me so soon my dear" HIM said with a wicked grin. "I need to make sure your boys won't see us together again... and I also want to do something so this deal is unbreakable..." I say feeling his arms around me again.

"Tsk Tsk... Blossom dear you don't trust me?" He chuckled playfully. "Do the bond of secrecy to seal our deal and you can have me again tonight..." I put a hand on my hip knowing he would not pass it up. "Yes earlier was very enjoyable indeed... very well" he gave a smirk of satisfaction.

We do the ritual for the bond and now I feel the weight of the deal. He let out a constant purr as he wrapped himself around me. "Be a dear and lose the clothing..." he said dragging his claw up my side. I shut my blinds, lock my door and put a soundproof aura around my room.

I untie the straps of my nightgown, it dropped to the floor revealing my bare body to him. "So obedient my dear Blossom..." I hear him say as I walk to my bed. He lays me down capturing my lips once again. I responded like before, even allowing his tongue to dance with mine.

He grabbed my hand pulling from my lips. He licked the cut, but I didn't bat an eye. I feel it close up and heal. The moans and growls from earlier filled the room as HIM had sex with me yet again. Then something crossed Blossom's mind, he was being awfully compliant.

As the demon finished with me he said something to me that perplexed my mind "I have a surprise when all this is over" with those words he left.

To be continued

*oh shiiit*


	8. Chapter 8

*Bubbles pov for awhile I won't bring up to much more about Blossom for a couple chapters*

(Bubbles pov )

Even though Blossom was correct about HIM being the only person who could change my situation with Butch I didn't trust him AT ALL. I hope Blossom isn't paying a price too large if he backs out of their deal and betrays her.

That would be a huge possibility... for now I would not take the demon too seriously. Then I realized something, what if Blossom was giving her body to him. I shuddered at that thought, sure she'd distance herself to keep herself from hurting too much but it was still damn terrifying to think of.

I knew the demon had I thing for my sister, I eavesdropped when he told her. She had been sitting at her mirror brushing her hair, then out of nowhere he appeared. Blossom was terrified at first, he then begin to say these very sexual and kinda creepy things to her and told her how he wanted her. I saw her stand her ground and he left without another word.

That was last year, but I never could forget. I knew Blossom's mind wasn't as logical when she needed to think quickly on fixing something like this. What if him was using Butch to get to Blossom. It all just made my head spin, I sat down from the dizzy feeling.

It was I good 2 hrs until I had to see Butch again. I knew he picked earlier because we had school the next day. "Bubbles are you okay?" I see Blossom at my door. She saw the look on my face and closed it. "Why are you in this with HIM? What if he betrays your deal Blossom... are you sure what you're doing is wise... I could tough out Butch... just please don't do anything stupid" I let tears spill from my eyes.

My sister looked at the ground and them to me. "He can't back out Bubbles... If him or I do... the one who backs out... dies" Blossom's words made my jaw drop.

*2 hrs later*

I'm at Butch's window again, and I could not help but think that Blossom was smart and stupid at the same time. Who in their right mind would be desperate enough to make that kind of deal with the devil himself. Even though this situation was dire enough the sheer weight of that deal I felt when I talked to her... it was a lot.

I knock on Butch's window right at 7:00, and he pulled me in making me freak out for a minute. "Did I scare you blue?" Butch whispered into my ear making me shudder. "Let's get this over with" I sigh ready for him to start.

"Rushing will not be a factor today dear Bubbles..." he smirked and I tremble. He for some reason sat me on the bed and went to get something from his closet. "Put this on!" He told me in the same commanding tone as always.

I look at what it is and cringe, it was a french maid outfit with a collar. I take my original outfit off a put on the monstrosity. Butch smirked eyeing me the entire time. The dress barely passed my thighs and the stockings were fishnet. I felt way too exposed in this get up, I finally put the collar on. Butch walked up beside me with a leash attaching it to the collar.

"You will now call me master... and you are my pet" he pet my hair, the action would have been nice if it was someone else. He the put me on all fours on his bed, I felt a horse whip slap my butt and I give a yelp of pain. Those tears from before started to fall again. "Orally pleasure me... sugar" his tone was low and dangerous, I crawled over to him and began to undo his pants.

I pull him out of his boxers and looked at him in confusion. "I seriously to tell you how to suck dick... how pathetically cute" he gave a dark smirk with matching eyes. Only three words described this moment, and that is what the fuck.

"Use your tongue first" he said grabbing my hair and bringing my face closer. Like a cat I flick my tongue across the tip and shudder. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I began to lick him everywhere, the loud sexual growl he released told me I was doing good.

I continued with my tongue and out of pure instinct I began to wrap my mouth around him and suck. He tangled his fingers in my hair and began to literally fuck my mouth. I was surprised when I didn't gag or choke. "Good blue... not even choking..." I think that was his idea of praise.

It wasn't long until he climaxed into my mouth, I swallowed and scrunched my face in disgust. He pulled out of my mouth and put a finger under my chin bringing my face up to him. He pulled me into a forceful kiss, tongue included.

"Someone is good with her tongue hmm... I'm guessing like Boomer you can speak French right" he grinned evily. "Yes..." I look down wiping my mouth with my hand. "Let's enhance the maid factor pet... speak French for the rest of this" he slapped my ass.

"Oui Maître(yes master)" I blush in embarrassment. "Yes good blue" he stroked my cheek in a possessive manner. "Qu'aimerais-tu que je fasse maintenant?(what would you like me to do now?)" He smirked when I ask that question. "Show me that ass pet" he commands and I comply turning my rear to him. "Est ce bon maître? (Is this good master?)" I ask lowering my head in shame. "Very good... pet" he says hitting my ass again.

I feel my underwear being pulled off and his hand rub my vagina. "Que vas-tu faire maintenant maître?(what are you gonna do now master?)" My voice is almost a whisper. "I'm gonna do what I want pet" he says in a low voice, then he stuck to fingers into me.

"Oh mon Dieu (oh my god)" the tears start falling more "Pourquoi est-il si bon? (Why does it feel so good?)" I whimper in pleasure and shame. "Because you are enjoying it blue... simple... be more responsive... it pleases me" he commands me moving his fingers faster. A series of moans and screams came from my mouth.

"Maître, je ne peux plus le prendre (Master please I can't take it anymore)" I feel my body shake. "Say you're my slut then pet" he pressed his fingers into my g-spot making me scream louder. "Je suis ta salope, Je suis ta salope! (I am your slut, I am your slut!)" I no longer felt control over what came from my mouth.

I feel myself orgasam yet again and curse this boy mentally for doing so every time. I feel him take his fingers out and put them in front of my face "suck them clean" he orders me and I hesitate for a second and comply.

"I'm gonna explore today dear blue... in here" he says rubbing his fingers on my anus. My eyes go wide " Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ici? (What are you gonna do in there?)" I ask nervously. "Well little blue I'm going to take you with my cock in your ass" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I feel something cold and slippery being squeezed on my rear entrance, then I feel a stinging pain from him sticking his finger in there. "Ça fait mal au maître! (It hurts master!)" I cry out gripping the sheets.

"Suck it up... I'm far from finished" he said in an amused voice. "Oui Maître(yes master)" I felt so dirty right now. He added another finger and I whine in pain, he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion.

After a good 10 minutes of him doing that it started to feel good and I didn't know why. "Since I will be busy with one hole... I might as well fill the other" I hear him rummage through a bag, and then jump when he shoves a vibrator into my vagina. "Maître de l'enfer sacré! (Holy hell master!)" I could not help the tears and drool as he turned the vibration on full.

I feel him press the tip of himself into my butt, right now my breathing was almost hyperventilating. "So tight in here" he chuckles darkly.

"Ne dites pas que cela me semble si sale à mes oreilles... (Please don't say that it sounds so dirty in my ears...)" I could not help but moan. "You know you fucking like this" he said whipping my butt again making me scream.

"Non, je ne peux pas! Je ne devrais pas aimer ça! (No I can't! I shouldn't like this!)" I start to sob as he starts to thrust into my rear. "Your actions lie to you blue" he grips my hips hard like before and pounds into me with out mercy.

I could no longer form words as I feel the energy literally drain from my body with each movement. That burn in my abdomen is 10× stronger this time, a feeling I've never felt. I feel myself tighten around him and the vibrator causing him to let out a growl. I scream and feel the biggest wave of intense release that I could ever.

He groan and releases inside my butt, I think we both had the energy sucked from us as he fell on top of me panting hard. "We are finished for tonight" he says and I feel myself pass out.

To be continued

*holy fucking god damn that was my first time writing something that detailed and intense 0.0*


	9. Chapter 9

*I'd love more reviews on my stories guys its how I know if what I'm writing is enjoyable also it is how I get ideas for future and current stories:)*

(Bubbles pov)

I wake up and notice I was definitely not in my room. I was in Butch's, he had me cuddled into his chest which perplexed me. How could someone so cruel in his wake be so gentle while he sleeps?

I wait for awhile and feel him let go and turn over. I use this as an opportunity to leave, stripping from the outfit that I hated. I put on my clothing and leave out of his window, landing on the sidewalk I sigh and began walking home. I get far enough before something I dread happened "Bubbles?" I hear a familiar voice in front of me, I freeze and began to shake. It was the one and only rowdy ruff leader, Brick.

"Stop for a second and talk to me blondie!" He shouted standing in front of me. "W-what?" I ask my fear showing, he didn't give me an evil look like Butch, only a look of confusion. "What the fuck has you riled up?" He asked chuckling at my fearful face. "N-nothing..." I say looking down at my feet.

"Uh huh... has your sister talked to about anything to do with... my devilish father?" He interrogated me, causing my insides to flip. "No not really..." I lie, I hoped he didn't notice. "Why are you on my turff anyways blue?" He said looking into my eyes, the cold red stare stopping me in my tracks. "Felt like walking around I guess" I squeak out, Butch is psychotic and Brick was just terrifying.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and glared at me before walking away. "I'm watching you girls..." he said before fading into the distance. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. To tell you I was more scared of him than Butch. I know Butch literally raped me, but Brick looked like he could slash a throat and paint evil with the blood.

I shudder at that thought, it was his eyes that told me that. I'm surprised Blossom wasn't afraid of him like I was. I no longer felt like walking and took flight thanking my body for being able to do so. I reach my home but before I could enter my window I notice two shadows through the blinds in Buttercup's room.

I get closer and see through the spaces of the blinds. It was Ace and Buttercup making out! I couldn't believe my eyes, she looked ready to fuck him. I quickly leave her window and enter mine, I see Blossom on my bed smiling at me. She pat the bed and I sit next to her, she began to pet my hair. "What's wrong?" She asks right away, I thank that she knew me so well. "I ran into Brick on the way home from... Butch" I say both names with disdain.

"What did he do?" Blossom had mild panic in her voice. "He interrogated me but I didn't tell him anything" I say seeing her visibly relax. "Hopefully he won't see you again" she said holding me closer. "Yeah... he's scarier than Butch..." I say and she sighs smelling me. "You should get cleaned up Bubbles... you smell like him..." Blossom said and I bury myself deeper into her arms.

"Bubbles... please I don't want anyone else to know and neither do you" Blossom said tenderly. "I don't want to be alone..." I say feeling a tear slide down my cheek. Blossom sighed "would you like me to keep you company in there?" She asked making me look at her. I nodd, it was like a mother interacting with a child. Blossom was a mother figure, and I was a child like manifestation.

She stood up with me and we walk to my bathroom. I decided on a quick shower, knowing me filling a bath would scare Blossom due to the fact that I almost killed myself in one. Blossom sat on the toilet seat reading a book, I appreciated her here now. I had less to worry about with her here so I washed in peace. I had already gotten used to the way Butch felt on my skin.

I grab the towel and dry off, I saw Blossom was still there and relaxed. Before I wanted her away, now I don't want her to leave what the hell is wrong with me. I see her get up once I'm dressed and lead me to my bed. It was 12:00 at night, I had school tomorrow.

I cringe at the thought of being at school like this. Blossom tucked me in and made sure I was completely okay before she left my room. I sigh and try to fall asleep, but it was very difficult without my sister near me. I notice one of her spare hair bows on my dresser. I grab it and tied it to my octi, I then cuddle him to me and feel tiredness finally reach me.

To be continued

*Bubbles really seems to be getting attached to Blossom huh :) people who read me often feel free to PM me ideas for your favorite stories of review them*


	10. Chapter 10

* I know, I have been on hiatus from this story and I'm sorry x3 I lost my mojo here for a few*

(Bubbles pov)

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning and dreaded the fact that school was in 2hrs. I get a text from you know who saying

*see you at school sweet blue ;)*

I glare at the screen hoping he wouldn't do anything to huge while there, well he did finger fuck me in a bathroom stall so that hope was flushed away. My reply was short and quick, I don't want to put my mind in it today.

*yeah sure*

I put down my phone and put on a long sleeve blue turtle neck and a black pencil skirt. I sigh, it was gonna be a long day. I walked out of my room and downstairs, I see Blossom cooking pancakes which are my favorite. I give her a hug from behind and bury myself in her hair. She was the cushion of the day and helped my spirit fall a little softer.

"Hey Bubs..." she had a soft voice, I loved how kind she was to everyone. I took notice to something on her shoulder blade slightly hidden by her shirt, it was a thin scratch. I sat at the table and ate slowly, watching my sister from across the table and the way her long hair fell into soft waterfalls down her back.

My head turns towards the stairs as Buttercup lazily walked down them, I couldn't help but notice the very visible hickeys that littered her neck. My mind wandered to how far she might have gone with Ace the night before. She did have a slight limp in her steps.

"Hey..." Buttercup said grabbing some food and sitting down. "Um... Buttercup... are you gonna try a little bit harder to... you know... cover those love bites all over your neck..." Blossom blushed at our sister's lack of modesty. "Oh! Crap I forgot about that!" Buttercup started laughing. "Do you want me to put foundation on them?" I ask shyly. "Well sure, I guess it would be pretty weird for a powerpuff to walk around baring this shit to the town" she shrugged taking a bite of her food "by the way, I'm surprised that's all I heard from you about it Bloss" she teased.

I took notice of the blush on Blossom got a little redder. "Wait... Wait a minute! Are you getting laid too!" Buttercup stood up and looked at me and Blossom expectantly. "No we're not BC" I smile and get up from the table going upstairs to avoid anymore questions from her. "I'll be upstairs for that foundation in a minute!" Buttercup called up to me.

Like she said not long after she came into my room and had me put that on her. She looked at it in amazement and smirked "either you are amazing at makeup or you've practiced at hiding shit like this". I avoid looking at her, right then I cursed my phone for getting a text. She looked at me as I looked at the message received.

*hope you got a nice little skirt on blue, you better because if you don't I'll make whatever pants you are wearing into one*

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the blush from that message. I hoped Buttercup didn't see it and replied. Butch had fucking dickhead timing.

*don't worry I am...*

"What's with the blush Bubs" Buttercup asked as I put my phone in my purse. "Oh it was nothing but a friend trying to gross me out" I say waving it away. I wondered how I became so damn good at lying. Before this with Butch I would have messed up and given myself away.

We go downstairs and I get my things ready to go. I was so out of focus until Blossom grabbed my shoulder and nodded to comfort me, but even that did little to unfrazzle my nerves. We head outside and take off into the air leaving our signature colours behind us.

When we get there I instantly spot him with his brothers, but for an odd reason it looked like Boomer was checking out Blossom in a VERY sexual way. Even far from Butch I saw the hunger of his weird attraction and restraint from coming to me. His entire life force was like a fire and nothing I could try would put it out.

We walk inside and like usual everyone was crowding us trying to get us to talk to them , I absolutely hated it right now. Usually I would try and keep up with the constant noise, but still even that was a huge irritation to me. I couldn't help but notice that Butch came inside and was stealthily spying on me. I get a text from him and sigh.

*nice choice in clothes my toy... skin tight, meet me on the roof during lunch*

I sigh again and walk to my locker while I replied back to him, it was routine but I hoped that nobody else was reading these messages from over my shoulder.

*fine...*

I grabbed my books as the morning bell rang and headed to home room. There was one thing that I forgot and inside myself I was burning. Butch had almost all my classes with me. Even when he was surrounded by jocks and cheerleaders he didn't take his eyes off me for a minute. I felt nerves of all sorts, that was because Blossom had fave classes with me and I hated it.

Something new happened to me today, I was hit on by another student and couldn't help but think ' oh god Butch is going to murder him if I even acknowledge him! '. "Hey Bubbles how's it hanging!?" He said as he smoothly slid into the desk next to me. "Uh I'm fine I guess" I say as I side eyed Butch who had a dark look. "You look different! Much more beautiful today than I've ever seen!" The guy smirked getting closer.

They guy jumps when a hand is on his shoulder, making me turn to see Butch with well concealed anger. In a gruff but cold tone he said "I need to sit here so I can see the board better... if you wouldn't mind moving hmm" Butch had intimidation over this guy right out of the gate and I'll say I've never seen a person stand up faster than he did.

Butch sat down and side eyed me smirking and looking towards the board as the teacher went on with the lesson. Every class he sat by me and didn't say a thing, just a smirk plastered across his face. Around lunch time was when the nerves really set in. I told my sisters I would meet with them a bit later, Blossom nodded and Buttercup raised a brow before nodding and walking to the lunch line.

I snuck outside and went around to the clear side of the school, I then flew up to the roof where Butch had been waiting. "There you are blue" he smirked pulling me to him. I looked down and blushed as my entire bust pressed against his stomach. I was now realizing how much shorter I was compared to Butch. He pushed me up against the wall, it was forceful and desperate.

I again felt his lips against mine and for some reason like before I began to like it. I felt myself moan and lift my leg, an action that was completely not my own. "Someone wanted this much more than I do" he chuckled darkly as he lifted my shirt "it shows who you belong to now, don't it cupcake". I felt my chest tighten and my breathing become laboured.

I heard his pants unzip and blushed harder as I felt him move my underwear aside. He made me wrap my legs around him as he roughly fucked me against the wall. I don't know if being in public is a kink forme but the thought made me let go faster than before. He followed soon after, the feeling of it dripping down my legs made me cringe. I came to my senses and when he let me go I began to clean myself up a bit before turning to leave. "By the way if I see any man touching what is mine again I will murder him and despose of his body for the 5 am news to find... have a nice afternoon blue" the ice like tone sent chills down my spine, this man was absolutely crazy.

To be continued x3

*There we go after so long we have an update :) after about 5 more reviews I will update again :P*


	11. Chapter 11

*oh yeah continuing this shit! :) another chapter starts now with an unexpected reveal*

Blossom had just finished another session with Him, the demon decided much to Blossom's dismay to leave claw marks along her flawless toned back. It was hard to hide things like that from an already suspicious Buttercup. If they told the green puff, her temper would certainly get the better of her and give away Blossom's attempts to save her blue sister before the month was even over.

Blossom went into her room and put on a sweater to hide the marks, she hissed in pain and annoyance as the fabric touched her back. What blossom didn't see was Boomer hiding outside in a bush looking into her window. 'Where the hell did those come from! They are tainting her beautiful figure! ' Boomer thought adjusting the binoculars that he held to his eyes as he stared at the pink Puff.

Unknown to himself, he and his demonic father had an attraction to Blossom. He watched her once a week from that same bush to keep himself from getting caught. What surprised him was that this evening he saw Butch sitting on the bench across the street looking into what looked to be the window of Bubbles. The look on his face creeped out Boomer, it was like he was resistant to go and completely enter the home.

Butch got out his phone and texted someone with an evil smirk. A couple minutes later Bubbles came to her window with a blush and locked eyes with the green ruff. Boomer's eyes widened as she floated out and landed in front of Butch. "Come on..." Butch's commanding tone made Boomer more suspicious and even more afraid. He decided to follow the the two to where they were going.

Taking a final look at his beautiful Blossom who decided to take a nap, he got ready for a stealthy and undetectable flight. They flew up into the clouds, meaning that they didn't want to be followed. Boomer had other plans and kept up no matter how hard it became to see. When Butch landed on next to an abandoned cottage Boomer landed quietly in a tree happy that he brought his binoculars.

Butch took Bubbles inside and both could be seen from the window. Another shock to Boomer was Bubbles shameful look before Butch pulled her in for the most forceful kiss he had ever witnessed. Bubbles slowly began to give in, but the tears that rolled down her cheeks put him off in a very bad way. The Blue ruff couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad for her. Being the most sympathetic brother had it's downfall for the ruff.

They way Butch forced her down on the bed said dominance. When he stripped off her clothes did Boomer see bruises and healing scratches on the blonde puff. Bubbles tearstained pleasure filled face was so awkward and alluring at the same time. There he was watching Blossom, but his brother on the other hand... he took what was in his mind his.

The way Bubbles just took it all, she looked like a trained slut, someone who obeyed no matter what, someone who belonged to someone. No matter what Boomer couldn't take his eyes away. When the pair had finished Butch in another act of strange politeness gave her a blanket and a glass of water. "Get some rest, I want another round before you go" Butch again commaned her.

Without protest Bubbles laid down and fell asleep. Boomer's hand was over his mouth, he couldn't believe that Bubbles the sweetest puff let Butch have sex with her so violently. It was like consented embarrassment for her. Boomer flew away figuring that he saw enough, not thinking he had been seen by Butch who looked out the window and glared right at him.

He flew up to him, the shirtless from making Butch more terrifying. "Came to spy on me Booms?" His dark warning tone sent shivers down Boomer's back. "I... I... oh my god!" Boomer had surprise and fear on his features. "Shut your trap about this... I know you stalk pinky... so lets pretend we never saw each other and I won't have to hurt you..." with that warning Boomer nodded and flew off.

He would shut his mouth to avoid not having one. He wouldn't tell Brick or anyone else, because no matter how bad he felt he'd rather live another day instead of being in a coma.

When Boomer he got home and sat on his bed. He thought for a minute and got up to go into the secret cubby behind his dresser. The cubby contained everything Blossom. You could say that he was obsessed with her, but you'd be wrong. He was more than obsessed, more than attracted.

He took out one of her fallen bows that she lost that couldn't help but take and held it in his hands. It soothed his nervous nature letting him relax. He couldn't believe Butch knew about this. Even though Butch couldn't talk, he was doing something much worse. Now he knew there was a common thing going on with him and Butch. They both had become completely and utterly obsessed with two puffs. He began to wonder, was it the same thing for Brick? Or was it just those two.

He sighed and put everything back to where it was. Laying down he looked up at the ceiling and glared for a second. He hoped Butch wouldn't ruin everything he had comfortably set up, including the stalking. He began to feel tired after all of the commotion and finally fell asleep.

To be continued

*ohhh fuuuuuuuck :0*


	12. Chapter 12

*I'm back to this story guys! It's been a while! :) doing a new pov from Buttercup, let's see what happens ;) *

Buttercup walked through the streets after having some chill time between herself and Ace. It had been dawning in the back of her mind that for a long time something was wrong with her sisters. Bubbles was the most different, no longer her happy bubbly self and it confused the green puff.

In her thought she didn't notice the unclockable red streak of Brick Rowdyruff flying right towards her. "Hey Green girl!" His voice snapped her out of the daze she had been in. "What do you want Ginger snap!?" She showed her stance, ready for a fight if needed. He noticed the change in demeanor and smirked "Cool it fists for brains I ain't here to throw it down" the look in his eyes sparked like they had many times when they spoke or interacted.

"What then?" Her stance softened and her eyes stared into his. He smirked deeper "How have those sisters of yours been?" He couldn't help the teasing tone. "Why are you asking, it's not like you even care?" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "They seem to get around, both ended up on my side of Townsville, much like you right now" he backed her against a lamp post and gave her a long stare.

"Really? Are you that dumb? We fight criminals Brick, of course we're gonna end up here" Buttercup wanted to get home and the only thing keeping her from it was the Ruff in front of her. The Ruff wasn't fazed "I'm sure casually walking from the direction of the dump the gang green gang is at was totally superhero work. Tell me another joke. " Brick was teasing her like he always has. "That's none of your business is it?" Buttercup was losing her patience with him quickly.

"No, but I already know what was going on... tell me... is Ace a good lay? I heard that he likes the tough ones because they like if rough" he braced himself for impact. She indeed punched him right in the jaw, a common reaction he received from her. "Shut the fuck up, don't assume shit asshat!" Buttercup was raging inside.

"Ain't assuming shit when the evidence is crystal clear Green, hickeys aren't easy to get rid of if you don't even bother to hide them" his smirk grew again when her blush proved his point. "I'm going home dick head" Buttercup went to fly away. His last thoughts as she flew off were 'I'll get her to crack soon... ' as he smirked and flew home.

*in Blossom's room*

"Do I have to wear this?" Was Blossom's question as Him held up a red barely covering night gown. "Yes my pet, I want to see how it looks on your young supple body" Him's words made Blossom raise a brow.

She took it and put it on feeling herself heat up from the night gown that left nothing to the imagination. The top consisted of a sheer front and a back made out of just ribbon straps, completely exposing her pale skin. The bottom was long sheer satin with slits on the sides that reached her upper thighs. Him went behind her releasing her hair, trapped in his own head he knew that she looked to beautiful to be human.

He grew angry at every relationship she had in the past. He gave some pretty terrible nightmares to the boy that took her virginity from her. He wanted Blossom for himself, even for just a month. He smirked thinking about how his son, Butch, the one that had an inescapable attraction to Bubbles was the one who he could internally thank for giving him a taste of Blossom.

'Speaking of taste' he thought while rubbing her shoulders "Blossom dear, be a good pet and lay down for me". She obeyed and laid on her back which had been proped up by her pillow. The demon sat at the end coaxing her legs open, moving the nightgown aside and indeed taking a long taste of Blossom. She tasted of sweet and the natural taste of a woman, but better. Him had multiple sexual encounters with humans before, none came close to the redhead beneath him.

The way she sounded to him made that evil heart he had flutter like the human he had once been long ago. She wasn't only attraction to him, she had been his taste of humanity for the time they have been spending together. He craved that feeling. The only person that he could remember getting that satisfied feeling from is Blossom Utonium, his enemy. He was supposed to hate her, did he really?...

*back to Buttercup*

Buttercup entered the home that she always knew and breathed a sigh. Her heart felt like it was breaking her rib cage she cursed that Ruff because he was the only one who could do that to her. Was it envy? It certainly was and never would be love that she felt. But he knew things about her identity that her own family wasn't aware of.

On her way to her room she noticed a thick pinkish red fog escape from under Blossom's door. ' what the hell?! ' was her first and only thought as she watched it disappear. She knew that only one person left something that distinct. Him, the all powerful asshole who loved to play games.

Buttercup heavily knocked on the door and seconds later Blossom answered in a pink bath robe. "I saw smoke like Him's escape from inside your room! Is everything okay?" Buttercup saw what looked like hesitation from her older sister before she finally answered. "Yeah I'm alright, he must have been playing tricks again, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for trouble" she smiled and hugged Buttercup.

Buttercup noticed that the shoulder of her sister's robe exposed red that looked like lingerie .' Since when does Blossom wear fucking lingerie?! ' Buttercup thought when she walked to her own room.

She noticed Bubbles in hers painting in nothing but green, not Buttercup green but forest green. She thought about her counterpart for a second before shaking her head and walking into her room.

"Something is fucking up and I need to know, they should be themselves but they aren't..." she then remembered something when she hugged Blossom, she smelled a lot like fire, ash... like Hell.

*hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and if I get 5 I'll make another chapter! :)*


	13. Chapter 13

*warning shit will be suspenseful yes, but for good reason known as I want to lol! I really am sorry for the long breaks from your favorite stories, but if you have a story request please leave it in the reviews and I will be glad to make it happen!:)*

After the day earlier Buttercup couldn't take it, she had to find out something going on that would make her sisters changes make more sense to her. She decided to follow Bubbles and during that time maybe Blossom. Her redheaded siste would have been a nightmare to follow. Blossom just could tell if you were, the woman had a crazy battle sense. Buttercup then finally found her plan and had to find a good time to do it.

Buttercup a few days later had been following her baby sister everywhere she went. Finding the problem with Bubbles would solve the problem with everything else. Bubbles' change was the start of this so Buttercup had to find out what she was hiding. It was hard to think that she had been lied to by her own sisters.

Her first shock was the embarassment on her sister's face as she flew to a heavily forested area and nervously walked inside a a cabin. 'What the hell?' Was her thoughts as she saw a mild part in the curtains. That's when she saw Bubbles getting kissed roughly by a dark haired man with green eyes. Her heart reached her throat and forced the green puff to hold her chest to steady it.

'Butch!? That can't be! I'm not doing anything until I am fucking sure...' she knew that if Bubbles was in a dangerous relationship with her counterpart, much to her dismay fighting or even letting her know she followed her was out of the question. 'If it is, when it's over between them entirely I'm gonna fucking murder him...' the dark hair heroin was try to keep it inside herself trying to calm her anger was something she struggled with.

Her hands began to shake, this obviously wasn't something Bubbles wanted. If it was she wouldn't shut up and be happier than before, but it was the exact opposite. Bubbles lied to her sister to hide something and that caused the toughest fighter to shed a tear. Accidentally stepping on a branch and breaking it she hid herself further.

After silence was the only thing she heard she continued to watch the cabin. Buttercup saw her sister leave after waiting for three hours outside. She couldn't believe it, three hours for what!? Bubbles looked tired and that's when Buttercup got a closer look at the giant bruise on her sister's neck.

Buttercup blushed, that was a hickey from that man. She couldn't see it for long because Bubbles pulled a scarf over it and sighed before flying off. Buttercup used the teleport power she learned she had to get home before Bubbles. She didn't stay there though because as soon as she saw her baby sister she decided she needed to hit something and there wasn't necessary.

Her rage wouldn't hurt her family, that's probably why they have been lying to her. She needed control before blood was the only thing she saw. Buttercup walked to the abandoned side of townsville and collapsed almost everything there. "Seriously! You took all the fun away!" A familiar shout took her from her rampage.

"Go away Brick!" Was her response to the red ruff. "Wow no petty nicknames, something must have pissed you off" his mocking chuckles made her limbs begin to twitch. His face actually wavered to surprise before changing back.

"Unless you want to die I suggest you fuck off!" Buttercup got in his face enough to get a reaction, but this was not the one she expected. He managed to get her pinned against the building she was about to destroy "Dude fucking cool it! What's got you so damn pissy?!" Brick had a new level strength over her that she had never thought was possible.

"I don't want to tell you asshole!" Buttercup tried to strike him but was successfully blocked. Looks like the final brother caved in because he looked into her eyes and kissed her, for what reason we don't know...

Bubbles was watching from a distance, she had been worried when her sister stormed off. Realizing one thing that all the boys had an attraction to at least one of them and that Buttercup found out something. Something that can't be good, because why would she stop punching him and actually kiss back.

Buttercup snapped back into reality and was a little calmer, pushing him away she looked to be in a panic and flew away at top speed. Bubbles hid herself and walked home, Brick scared her so running into him again wasn't an option right now. By the time she got home she walked into her room hearing Buttercup's music down the hall slowly lulled her to sleep.

*I leave you with a dark poem for darkness blehhh XD yes I actually wrote it*

He searches for my wayward soul every single night.

The animal inside of him fills my heart with fright.

On the cold ground is where my body shall lay.

My heart on my sleeve is where it will always stay.

I never trusted him and he never trusted me.

In this toxic relationship I will always be.

Why can't I be free from this and finally break away.

From the shackles that adorn my skin since that fateful day..

*Le gasp O.o another plot twist x3 god this story XD*

*Please review this story to keep my mind from turning off LOL I might post more frequently I really don't know, but still I hope everyone who has read this enjoyed this chapter! Bubbles POV will be back in the next one!*


	14. Chapter 14

*okay I know I have been robbing you guys of this story and others so I want any requests before I possibly go on another unplanned hiatus from writing :/ I have been having difficulties coming up with ideas and this hit me on the bus ride to school... but I will say what I planned for this story is one of the most important chapters yet! Enjoy and remember to review*

(Third person POV)

It had been over a week since the whole ordeal with Buttercup had unfolded. She had spent multiple evenings locked up in her room for hours and it put Bubbles on edge. Blossom on the other hand had been gone on important business for 3 days and Bubbles quickly realized that the separation was too much to handle. She was supposed to return home that evening, but Butch wanted her that evening.

She hated how he took over her life like some sort of puppet master. She also had another problem to worry about. She had realized that Butch never used proper protection when he decided that he wanted to have sex with her. She was now a week late for her menstrual cycle and this worried her. He was the last person she wanted to be her children's father. In a panic she put on anything to keep people from spotting her and flew to a local pharmacy.

Grabbing the dreadful box and paying for it with cash, she didn't want the professor or her sisters to know yet by using her credit card. Heading home she walked into the door and ran into someone who she really didn't want to know. The professor had been gone on a business trip for the past two weeks and he came home just as Bubbles entered the home. "Bubbles! Hello!" He ran to hug his daughter and felt her tense up before relaxing into it. "Is everything okay?" Bubbles nodded and said that her tests from school were getting to her. The professor just smile and headed towards his lab "see you at dinner!" Was his reply before disappearing behind the doors.

She had a feeling that both sisters knew about Butch, but she thought a pregnancy scare would be too much to handle at this time. Even if she wasn't so sure that it was just a scare this time.

(Blossom POV)

Blossom was at the home of HIM, where nobody be he and her knew of. She was there to appease the red demon for a few days with sex, and for some reason cuddling (if you could believe that). Blossom felt strange about something and was to go home that evening. Him had said something to her that made her feel a bit uneasy.

*flash back*

He had invited her to dine with him the day before, most of the evening they had been quiet with one another. Blossom was interrupted by HIM clearing his throat. "Yes?" Blossom said putting down what she had been doing. He simply smiled and said "it seems like you and your sister will have your hands full a few months down the road... I thought my boy was smarter than that... " then continued to eat without saying anything else.

Blossom was shocked but didn't pry what could he have possibly meant by that. That's when she thought about Bubbles and started to worry.

*end of flashback*

Blossom spent the rest of that day readying herself for her return home. She called Bubbles who seemed a bit more distant than usual. This brought Blossom's worrying to an all time high. Something must have happened while she was away. Buttercup obviously found out about something because of her inability to look her leader in the eyes

This was all a damn mess, worst of all... Bubbles couldn't speak up about herself anymore and the professor was home today. So this would get out into the air eventually, tarnishing their lives. There was so much at stake here, from their reputation to their mental health. Blossom heard from Bubbles that Buttercup was almost seduced by Brick.

Those assholes were the reason why she was there at this moment. Butch was going to pay in some way, or was he in the right mind set at all. Bubbles looked less and less embarrassed every time she came back. What if she was starting to have feelings for him, or worse.

The second possibility made Blossom sick to her stomach. There was a way that didn't involve love that would make him stuck in their lives for a long time.

(Bubbles POV third person)

She had been sitting there for hours just staring at the unused test that she didn't have time to take it. It's not like she was anxiously waiting to find out what it had to say. She had to go see the dickhead himself so she chose to take it later. Slipping out her window she chose to take a peek at Buttercup before leaving.

Her sister was on her bed playing with her phone, she looked troubled by something. Bubbles had to pry away from her for now. She was not going to be late for him, who knows what he would do. She had to act like nothing was different with him. If he found out about her late period... oh god no...

She flew to the cabbin like the many other times she had this week. Every time was a new game that Butch had been planning. This time he wanted her hydrated and to have built a higher tolerance for pain. This meant that he was going to be quiet rough with her. When she finally walked into the cabin was when she noticed that she was right. There were leather straps attached to the headboard and footboard. "You noticed my toys blue?" Butch crept up behind her and brought her body to his.

Bubbles' breath caught up in her throat, he was gentle now... but that wouldn't be the case in a few minutes. He leaned down and bit her neck, her body tensing from the sharp canines that almost pierced her skin. He lead her to his bed and picked her up, placing her down and strapping the restraints around her wrists. "You will be released when I want you to be, but that wouldn't be to soon blue" he leaned down to her ear "so just get comfortable..."

Bubbles' heart pounded in her chest, she knew about bondage from cult novels like fifty shades of grey. However, the real life version was much more complicated to her than what she read. Butch grabbed a lit candle beside the bed "I told you to prepare, so I can assure you that it wasn't for nothing" he tilted the candle, hot wax dripping onto her bare arm. She winces from the feeling of the hot wax dripping down her arm and then solidifying onto her skin. Bubbles wore a flimsy tank top today, Butch took advantage and ripped it down the middle.

She thanked herself for bringing an extra shirt, foreseeing this outcome. He dripped more wax onto her stomach, she was ready for this and closed her eyes arching into it. "You listen well, glad to see us on the same page"

She hated him, but her body loved the sexual praise and God was it good. Putting down the candle, he began to remove her shorts, licking down her legs he took a toe into his mouth. Bubbles head went blank, moaning loudly she pulled at the arm restraints. "Sensitive as always, let's get started" he started walking over to the closet of the cabbin, grabbing something.

He had a pair of nipple clamps, a blindfold and a box of matches. Bubbles eyes widened at the sight of matches. "I'm not burning you idiot... it's for the fucking candle" Bubbles visibly relaxed. Bubbles noticed something his eyes were different this time. He took off his shirt and looked her in the eyes and dripped candle wax onto himself, she couldn't take her eyes off the drops as they flowed down his chest, the multiple tats that covered his chest were now covered in wax.

His hands then put the candle beside him and picked up the blindfold. Covering her eyes he took his sweet time grabbing the nipple clamps and attaching them to her. They hurt, but not an unpleasant pain. He felt up hit sides grabbing the string attached to the clamps and pulled. Bubbles let out a mixture of a moan and squeak.

"You really prepped for this, didn't you?" He said coyly, Bubbles nodded. "Good" was his reply before she felt more hot wax coat her torso. After awhile she felt him climb onto the bed and take the clamps off, he then ran his fingers down her body. Bubbles felt him pull her underwear aside and insert himself inside her. She threw her head back as he lifted her leg up as far as possible and began to pound into her.

Her screaming echoed through the cabbin, if she hadn't prepared she would have been hurt for sure. He was rougher than usual, biting both her nipples. She felt him pull out for a second to switch holes, now inside her butt. Bubbles noted that he again inserted the same dildo, from when she was a French maid for him, inside her main entrance again.

He slapped her ass as his pace quickened, he continued for several minutes before she climaxed heavily and he began cumming inside her. He fell onto her and breathed heavily. He removed the restraints before getting up and leaving the room. Bubbles got up taking off the blindfold and rubbing her wrists. She sat there and put a hand on her stomach, she felt the hard wax and got up. She was about to leave before he threw her a towel and said "go clean up, I'll see you in three days... I have a job from my father... so heal well for next time" he left the room again closing the door.

Bubbles decided that she should shower to prevent prying eyes. She walked into the on suite bathroom and took a shower. After looking at herself in the mirror and seeing the multiple burns from the wax adoring her skin. She put on her extra shirt and pants and headed towards home.

When she got in the door she saw blossom talking to the professor. "Oh hello dad!" Bubbles said as she walked over. "Bubbles!" He said hugging her, he noticed her tensing before she hugged back. "Hey blossom!" Bubbles hugged Blossom before going upstairs. "Is everything okay?" The professor asked Blossom who nodded. "School" was all blossom said before excusing herself and heading upstairs.

Bubbles took out the pregnancy test and stared at it, again she was like this. She was hesitating for a reason... because she didn't want it to be positive. Finally peeing on the test and setting it on the counter she looked up at the ceiling. If it was positive what would she do? What option would she take? Her thoughts were swimming with her head.

She heard a knock on the door and jumped before hearing blossom's voice. "You okay bubbles?" Blossom asked, bubbles just told her to come in and close the door. Blossom spotted the test and gasped, she saw the results before bubbles who looked down and stayed silent.

"What do we do now?" Blossom asked her little sister, her heart was pounding. Bubbles broke into tears, because she saw that the test... was positive.

*hope this makes up for my absence from this! You guys are the reason this is so well loved! Remember to review and request!*


End file.
